Ordinary Day
by yintsunami
Summary: Arthur has this reoccurring dream, and the boy from it seems to walk out of it one day.   AU, UsUk, Fluffy, rated T for colorful smexy language without the smex! Based off song Ordinary day. OMG 1st fic, have mercy on my soul!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! My first fic posted. It's kind of connected to something my BFF, key2thekingdom, is (hopefully) going to post, but i hope it can stand on it's own! R/R plz! I OWN NOTHING! CONTAINS YAOI! DUH!

Lips touched, and mingled, sending strange electricity through Arthur's body. This something he had never experienced with Francis, or anyone else he had been with. The two separated, for they needed air, and almost immediately locked lips again. The electricity became more intense, making him make noises that he had never made before. The kiss ended again, and Arthur looked up into beautiful brilliant blue eyes, that no one could ever rival, and ran a hand through soft, wheat colored hair, the only flaw in it being the charming cowlick on top.

"You know, you make cute noises Artie." He whispered, in that American accent that Arthur secretly adored. After that hands roamed, lips and tongues battled for dominance. Intense pain, pleasure, and love was felt from both parties, but...

After they were done, and those lips mumbled, "I love you." Arthur would always...

Wake up.

Arthur's eyes fluttered open, ending that wonderful dream he had every night. Leaving the boy in his dreams behind, for the reality of the world.

"Arthur, get up or we'll miss the bus." His younger brother shouted from the other side of the door. Arthur reacted quickly, shedding his pajamas and underclothes (which had become quite sticky) and put on his school uniform with an embroidered union jack in the corner.

A sigh ran past his lips as he scurried down the stairs a few minutes later, quickly starting breakfast for his mum and brother. His mother gave him a warm smile, along with her usual blank stare.

"Good Morning, Arthur." His mother said quietly, still as British as the day they flew out of that hell called London, "Did you sleep well?"

"Extremely well Mum," Arthur set down a plate of eggs for both his Mum and Peter, and she smiled. Arthur smiled back, masking his feeling of sinfulness for his enjoyable dreams

"I slept well too! I had a dream that I was living on a boat with Ravis, and we caught fish and our chef was a unicorn named Uni!" Arthur was grateful for Peter's rambling of his bizarre dream. It gave him time to think, whilst he ate his eggs. It was soon after they finished that they heard the loud honk of the school bus from out front. Peter ran out the door with his bag, and Arthur grabbed his bag as well and left, but only after giving his mother a kiss on the fore head.

It was only an hour or so later that Arthur found himself in his homeroom class, sitting by himself like every other day since he moved here. He took advantage of his lonesomeness though, it gave him time to analyze people.

Behind him sat an albino, known as Gilbert, and next to him a quiet, blonde Canadian whose name he couldn't quite place. The two were best friends since as long as he's been here, most likely longer, and it seemed that they liked one another. Gilbert's face would brighten up every-time he saw the blonde, and cuddled him every chance he had in the middle of class. The Canadian wouldn't complain, as the strange albino would cuddle into him, it was almost like he secretly enjoyed it.

The table in the back corner was occupied by another couple, a Lithuanian boy named Toris, and a cross-dresser that had a Polish flag on their uniform. The Pole, named Feliks, would constantly use words like, "Totally!" or "O.M.G." and the most wretched of all, "Like" used after every other word. Toris didn't seem to mind this though, he seemed to enjoy the skirt wearing fool's company.

Arthur continued his daily analyzes with the Italians. There names were Feliciano and Lovino, both with contrasting personalities, Lovino sat next to a Spanish fool named Antonio at the table next to Gilbert. Arthur had the unfortunate pleasure of the table next to his to be occupied by Feliciano and Ludwig. They were another couple, Feliciano would never stop talking about pasta and Ludwig would just nod, or occasionally bang his head against the table. Poor man.

Arthur could go on and on about his peers, he listened to their conversations, he knew their plans, their schedules, who they liked, who they despised, Who knew about his recent break up with Francis, and who was still left in the dark. Yes, he could go on for hours about every kid in the room, the kid in every seat, the only empty one being next to him.

That why it was such a big surprise to hear the Canadian speak of a new American student, whom was his brother. It was even more surprising when said American burst through the class room, huffing for air, yelling about being late because of being a new student.

Arthur could feel his heart race, at the same face, same voice, same amazing, brilliant, shining blue eyes he saw in his dreams every-night. It was all the same, and it made him happy, scared, excited, and a whirl wind of emotions he couldn't explain. He could explain everything from his Father leaving, to why is siblings were alcoholics, why everything horrible happened to him, but this just blew him away.

The teacher was speaking again, he only caught the part about dream boy sitting next to him. Arthur scowled, his default mode when he was thinking intensely. The boy walked up, sat next to him, and smiled flashing those beautiful pearly whites.

"Nice to meet you Artie, names Alfred F. Jones." That same Virginian drawl greeted, lending a hand out to shake. Arthur's breath was so blown away he barely had enough to make a snide comment.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Well, You've asked for it, so here it is! XD! HAPPY EXTREMELY BELATED VALENTINES DAY! ENJOY! :D_

Arthur could feel his heart speed up as he heard the knock at the door. The knocking as loud and persistent as the boy on the other side. The same boy that had seemed to have stumbled out of his dreams just a few weeks before, only a name accompany him. A name to scream with the moans in his dreams.

"Alfred, you don't need to break down my door." Arthur scolded, as he opened the heavy oak door, Alfred's wonderful name spilling from his lips as they had done so many nights. Alfred's bright blue eyes were accompanied by deep red. A bouquet of a dozen red roses was held in the boys hand, looking patriotic with the blue of Alfred's eyes and the sparkling white of his teeth. Needless to say Arthur's ever increasing heart-rate doubled instantly.

"Y-You git! Why do you have roses?" Arthur was barely able to get the words past his lips. Those damned brilliant eyes always had his words twisted, making him stutter and flush, as he was doing now. Those damn pearly whites shined as Alfred's smile widened, and Arthur could swear if his heart beat any faster it might as well explode.

"They're for you, Dude. It _IS_ Valentines Day." Alfred had made sure to get his point across by shoving the brilliant roses into the brit's arms. Arthur was sure his heart was about to explode out of his chest and get all over the poor boy. The brit's cheeks turned dark pink, silently hoping that Alfred wouldn't notice. Of course, he did notice.

"Artie, you're as red as ketchup!" The git laughed and continued, "I was wondering if you'd be my Valentine? I did get you roses." He smile changed to a cocky, playful smirk, and Arthur swore his heart stopped completely.

"W-w-why me, you git?" Arthur stuttering seemed to be getting worse, his heart still not making a sound. It was almost as if it took a thousand years to get the answer, that past the boy's lips.

"Well, I like you." The boy's chuckled warmly before continuing, "I mean, Like you like you. I think you're really cute, even if you have HUGE eyebrows!" Arthur glared at him, as his heart rate started back up again.

"My eyebrows are only slightly larger than average first of all," Alfred laughed at this response, probably knowing it was coming, "and second, Yes. I s-suppose I'll be your damn Valentine."

"Really!" Alfred nearly shouted, grinning from ear to ear, showing off his gleaming teeth. Arthur's heart-rate continued rising.

"Of Course you git!" Arthur's blush seemed to spread, as Alfred grabbed his arm. "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"I'm gonna take you out!" Before Arthur could reject they were half way down the street.

"You gotta admit, this place is uber awesome." Alfred commented looking at the Brit across from him. He looked so cute with his eyebrows all furrowed like that. Alfred knew it was a good idea to go to his favorite cafe, he's mom even described it as cute, and he double checked to see if they had tea here!

Said tea was being sipped by the adorable brit, who seemed to be complaining about something, just for the sake of complaining. Alfred didn't care though, even though he hadn't completely figured out the Brit in the short time he's known him.

"It's okay though, but my tea is much better. Then again, the stench of coffee might be ruining the taste!" Arthur was blushing, as he complained. _He must be nervous or something_, Alfred thought, surprised that he was able to read the atmosphere a bit for once.

"I like coffee, It smells nice and it's AMERICAN-"

"We're in Canada, you know." The Brit practically interrupted, a small smile on his face before it was quickly replaced with a smirk. Alfred wished that smile would have stayed in place; it was really cute.

"Whatever, I'm still AMERICAN!" Alfred began with his come back, "Are you done with your tea? I've got other plans for us today!" Arthur rolled his eyes at this before answering.

"Yes, you git! Anything to get out of this foul smelling place!" The Brit quickly rose from his chair, roses in hand, and headed toward the door. Alfred followed close behind, like a puppy to it's master.

They had gone to a movie. Some American movie, with actors that played the same role time and time again as with every american actor, save a few. The movie might have not been as pleasant it Alfred hadn't made the bold move of wrapping his arm around Arthur 5 minutes into the movie. Arthur really hadn't paid much attention to the horrible acting, just the tingling feeling of his skin where that strong arm was.

They left the movie as soon as the credits ended, neither one of them truly wanted to move, but they had to leave and enter that blinding light as the exited. Arthur could feel himself almost smile as he felt Alfred's hand wrap around his.

"You like the movie? I thought it was awesome! It was like, 'being a hero but not being a hero', you know?" Arthur felt himself chuckle, he hadn't enjoyed himself this much in years.

"Yes love, The acting was horrible, but I suppose it was fine for an american film."

"Dude, did you just call me 'love'?" Arthur's face soon turned red again, not realizing that he had called him that aloud, he had called Alfred that in his dreams all the time. Arthur began stuttering a response, but Alfred interrupted.

"Don't worry about it, I think it's cute." He gave that goofy grin and Arthur's blush deepened as they walked home. Talking about anything and everything.

They had unfortunately reached Arthurs door, the boy blushing and complaining about the fact that the sun was setting and he had things he need to do. Alfred knew he was lying though, Arthur wouldn't have come with him if he had things to do. The Brit would have jerked his hand away, and told him so, but he didn't. Alfred couldn't help but smile at the fact that the Brit had agreed to be his valentine in the first place. Arthur could have anyone, his eyes were like emerald forests, bursting with life and seemed to change shades with his mood. He looked adorable when he blushed, and had perfect pink lips. Those seemed to move to much though, so it was only natural that Alfred shut them up to make Arthur perfect.

Arthur stood shocked for a moment, before kissing back with all his might. They may of stood there forever, entangled with there kiss, if it hadn't been for the need of air. They separated, both gasping a bit, both of their hearts beating rapidly against the other's chest.

"So you wanna go out next Saturday?" Alfred asked, watching that perfect blush spread across the Brit's cheeks.

"Love to, if I'm not busy, you git." Arthur pecked Alfred on the lips, and returned inside his home; leaving the American, hungry for more.

**A/N: So what'cha thing? not as good as chaptie one, I know, but ya'll asked for it! PLZ REVIEW! :D**


End file.
